For better or for worse
by Reveriemare
Summary: It isn't always beneficial to be the best medic-nin in town. But what Sakura isn't aware of is the fact that she thrives so much in her work, she couldn't have become anything else than a medic-nin. The pros and cons of being a medic-nin. Mentions of Naruto, Sasuke and SakuNaruSasu


So this happens when I need to write a paper – I found this one on my computer and decided to finish and upload it. Since I'm still a bit unsure about the content rating, I'll rate this K+ just to be sure. I'm in desperate need of a beta to revise my writings once in a while. So be prepared to read an uncorrected story, I still think it isn't that bad :) If you find an error, feel free to put it in a review – alongside something nice about the story.  
Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

It isn't always beneficial to be the best medic-nin in town.

Months ago, Tsunade admitted that her apprentice had surpassed her in her abilities (though she kept it to herself that it was merely by a few little details that Sakura knew better than her), proudly announcing in front of everyone that Sakura Haruno was the new head of Konohagakure's medical-nin team. Aside from when she had made Sasuke smile for the first time, Sakura has never been so proud before.

And it was awesome to be looked up to as the best doctor in the whole region. At first.

Sure, you get the acknowledgment and the appreciation of everyone – they ask for you, and _only_ you, to be their doctor in charge every time whenever the case was too difficult or too severe to be handled by the local medic-nins.  
Yet, being surrounded by shinobi who can't stop spending their days training, fighting or training _and_ fighting and thus getting hurt almost on a daily basis, Sakura almost never gets the chance to think about anything else that is not related to the human anatomy or the chakra circulation or what to do when there is a fracture here or torn tissue there.

Living with and being in a relationship with two of the most talented shinobi Konoha has ever seen doesn't help with that either.

Although Naruto has the ability to heal his wounds in an instant and Sasuke is a master in dodging nearly every hit thanks to his Sharingan, they almost always solve their problems with their fists, kunais, katanas, senbon, … you get the picture. And thanks to their stamina, those fights never seem to cease - at least not when Sakura isn't around. She had learned rather quickly that headbutting her teammates actually _did_ solve some disputes like "Who is supposed to cook dinner today?" or "Who sleeps in the middle tonight?" from time to time. And sex is a wonderful way to release some pent-up stress (also, it tires her boys out like no six-hour sparring session ever can).

Yes, sleeping and living with your team mates/boyfriends is rather exhausting.  
Top that with the busy schedule of one head medic-nin and you get an irritated, tired Sakura Haruno standing in the doorway of their home after a fourteen-hour shift (the third one this week, not that this was an unusual thing), watching her boyfriends having a shouting match in the middle of what seems to look like a muddy cavern.

But Sakura knows better: it's their kitchen. Yikes.

She contemplates the possibility of just shutting the door and having a sleep-over at Ino's place. They could gossip about anything and anyone over a cup of hot chocolate and share juicy details about their love life - they haven't done that in weeks. But Sakura wants to sleep in her own bed and Ino is still in her honeymoon phase with Sai (which means that she wouldn't, nor couldn't ever stop talking about him whenever he isn't around or couldn't, nor wouldn't stop touching him whenever he is physically present).

Sighing, Sakura steps inside the room with various fluids dripping from the ceiling – she does _not_ want to know the details about the how's and why's – to punch some sense into her boyfriends' dull heads before she goes to get some cleaning supplies and the number from the pizza delivery service.  
Well, at least it never gets boring at the Haruno/Uchiha/Uzumaki household.

What she isn't aware of is the fact that she thrives so much in her work, she couldn't have been anything else than a medic-nin. It's engraved into her skin: the urge to help, to be useful – to save lifes. It's visible every time she's called to an emergency in the middle of the night and she always follows it, even if she is still semisomnolent. She gets up without realizing it, stumbles across their dark bedroom and is out of the door without being properly awake. It shows her dedication, that she'll do anything, _risk_ everything, to save someone's life.

It's a behaviour Naruto both admires and freaks out over. It also worries him because Sakura often comes home more tired and on the brink of sleep than not. She'd already fallen asleep during their make-out sessions more than once for crying out loud! And although her crazy, busy schedule worries him and Sasuke seems to tense up every time he looks at the bags beneath her eyes, they rather support her by offering to cook dinner or clean the house than keeping her from the one thing that she's really good at (her words, not theirs).  
They wouldn't complain or say anything negative about her work because Sakura has never looked more satisfied and content than she does after she'd saved a live. Despite the double shifts, the skipped lunch breaks, the sleep deprivation, the aching muscles and strained chakra pathways, she loves her work. They wouldn't dare to take that away from her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
